1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local networking system capable of cross-connecting a plurality of member terminals in a network through registration of the plurality of member terminals into the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a user of an unregistered local terminal wants to register his terminal into a conventional local networking system, he must ask the manager responsible for the maintenance of that system, to manipulate a maintenance panel connected to the system so that the memory content of the system may be modified to allow thereby the terminal in question to be registered into the network.
However, for a conventional networking system to register an unregistered terminal into a network, the maintenance panel must be manipulated to modify the content of the management memory of the system, for example, the local address number to be allocated to the new terminal and the type of that terminal, the local address numbers of a relevant local group, and the operation data may be added or changed as appropriate, to allow thereby the terminal to be registered into the network. However, the manipulation of such a maintenance panel is very complicated, which poses a problem.
This invention is proposed as a remedy to the above problem, and aims at providing a local networking system that will allow an unregistered terminal to be registered into a local network by means of a simple operation.